


2 A.M There Was Rain on Your Skin

by moodyme



Series: Hours [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, featuring flustered Blue and sweet Gansey I guess, seriously y'all this is just a whole lotta fluff and I wont apologize for that, soft kisses in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Blue and Gansey, and kisses in the rain.





	2 A.M There Was Rain on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For merlinisnotover on tumblr who requested 2 am and Bluesey, I hope you like it!
> 
> Set at some point before Blue's and Gansey's graduation and the end of 'the Raven King'.

 It had been a long day, filled with walking dogs, and mowing Mr. Pearson's lawn, and meeting with Henry to discuss travel plans. It had been a long day, and then there had been chores when she got home, and homework to finish before tomorrow. It had been a long day and yet somehow, Blue Sargent was not tired. She was not tired because the telephone had rang just as she was finishing her geometry problems, and Richard Campbell Gansey III's voice had said 'Jane?'. It had been enough to breath life and energy into her. It had made something deep inside warm and cozy. It had made the skin on the back of her neck tingle. 

 It was just after 2 a.m, and she had school in the morning (god, she was nearly done with school and then she could be gone gone gone), and her mother would very likely give her stern looks in the morning, and Orla would undoubtedly have something shitty to say. But. But she didn't care. Because it was 2 a.m and Gansey was outside her front door. She made her way down the stairs, carefully avoiding the step that always creaked, and hurried as quietly as she could to the door. And there was Gansey, standing on the curb, watching her. His smile was small when he saw her, but it thrilled her, that small and private smile.

 'What are you doing here?' She asked him, her voice low.

 'I wanted to see you, Jane, and then I was walking, and then,' Gansey said, his voice low to match hers, and made a little gesture at himself, 'I found myself here.'

 'Just like that?' She asked. She began walking, though she wasn't sure where, desperately hoping the moon wasn't bright enough to give away the fact that she was blushing. 

 'Just like that,' Gansey said. He had started walking as well, and his hand was in her, and Blue felt like she might just be glowing like a stop light.

 They continued on like that, Gansey's hand in hers, the two of them walking without purpose. Just to walk and be together. She thought that this might have been the first time they had walked together like this, without Cabeswater, without searching for the Ley Line, without something larger than just the two of them dictating where and what they were walking to. Just walking together, holding each others hands. It was it's own kind of something larger. Something that couldn't quite fit itself within her rib-cage, that felt like it needed to spread throughout her entire being and even beyond that.

 'What did you want to see me about?' Blue asked, looking everywhere but at Gansey before finally deciding to just look at the moon instead of where she was going. She trusted Gansey to tell her if she were about to walk into a trash can or errant bicycle or something.

 'I always want to see you, Jane,' Gansey said, softly. He swung joined hands a little as he said it.

 'Oh,' Blue said, 'Oh, I always want to see you too.'  

 'You're mother won't be terribly cross about my stealing you away at such an hour, will she?' He said, around a cough. Blue thought it might have been an embarrassed cough, but she wouldn't say anything aloud about that.

 'No, she'll have something to say about it, I'm sure.' Blue replied, 'But it's not like we're doing anything to feel guilty about.'

 'Of course not,' Gansey agreed.

 Blue felt a drop of water fall just on the tip of her nose and looked up. There were clouds in the sky, but the moon was still as visible as ever. The drop on her nose was followed in quick succession by a dozen more, on her head and arms and shoulders. When she looked at Gansey, he was already looking at her.

 'Its raining,' She said.

 'Yes, it is,' He said.

 'We should probably head back,' She said.

 'Yes, we should,' He said.

 'You still have to walk back to Monmouth,' She said.

 'That's true,' He said.

 The rain continued to fall. Blue continued looking at Gansey. And Gansey continued looking at her.

 'Kiss me,' Blue said. Because she could. Because she wanted him to. Because she was allowed to want him to. Because it was finally finally finally okay for him to.

 And he did. 

 And it was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I live on a street without street lights, and couldn't remember if Blue's street does or doesn't or if it's ever mentioned at all 🤷♀️  
> Now, you ask 'Can it rain and you still be able to see the moon though????' to which I say....  
> 'Yes, yes you can. I have been in the middle of rainstorms and looked up to blue skies and the sun, it happen's pretty commonly actually.'


End file.
